ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief petty officer
Chief petty officer (CPO) is an enlisted naval rank, a type of military rank used by the service organizations of different cultures. As a traditional naval grade, CPO is senior to a petty officer, and is the highest enlisted grade in organizations like Starfleet and the US Navy. In comparison to infantry ranking systems, this rank is approximately equivalent to the more senior sergeant grades. Personnel of this grade can be addressed simply as chief, and sometimes by their job title, such as "chief specialist." While chiefs are subordinate to all commissioned officers, they have far more experience and practical knowledge than ensigns and lieutenants, and are expected to act as mentors to them and to the junior enlisted assigned. As such, chiefs are often among the actual leaders in a Starfleet organization. Chiefs serve with distinction in most Starfleet branches and specialties, but are particularly visible in engineering and other technical trades. There are usually individual grades of chief petty officers, differentiated by first, second class, etc; more senior CPOs are referred to as senior chief petty officer (SCPO) or master chief petty officer (MCPO), referred to as "senior chief" or "master chief" (respectively) in conversation. The origins of the rank Chief Petty Officer can be traced to Earth, where the title was used in the United States Navy. ( ) When Sergey Rozhenko spied Miles O'Brien as the transporter chief aboard the in 2367, Rozhenko was excited to meet another chief petty officer. When O'Brien introduced himself, he acknowledged Rozhenko as 'sir', to which Rozhenko told him not to call him 'sir', because he used to work for a living. Sergey's wife, Helena, then told O'Brien that he was just joking and that Sergey's proudest moment was when their son, Worf, had earned his commission. Sergey then added, "Imagine. An old enlisted man like me raising a boy to be an officer!" ( ) Several years later, O'Brien was identified by a Jem'Hadar as the rank of "Chief Petty Officer," or "what Starfleet refers to as a 'noncom'," adding "you must have a great deal of experience...that makes you a priority target." ( ) In 2374, Cadet Dorian Collins of the , introduced herself to Nog and Jake Sisko as "Acting Chief Petty Officer." ( ) List of chief petty officers * Collins, Dorian (Acting) * Garison * Gladstone * Humbolt * O'Brien, Miles * Sanarek * Rozhenko, Sergey Appendices See also * Starfleet ranks * List of Starfleet enlisted personnel Background information Captain Kirk makes a reference to a "Chief," operating the transporter console in , implying the existence of the rank of Chief Petty Officer at that time. Commodore Mendez talks to a "Chief Humbolt" at the 'Computer Center' of Starbase 11 in the episode . In , Captain Kirk, saved by an enlisted man from Chekov, who intends to assassinate him, is told that "Mr. Chekov was going to make me a chief, sir." In , a Chief Petty Officer contacts the CDO Commander Rogerson, regarding a power drain in the energy systems of the aircraft carrier Enterprise. The CPO's voice is not heard on screen, but the Commander responds to the question "Yes, Chief. We're tracking that too." de:Chief Petty Officer es:Jefe suboficial ja:兵曹長 nl:Chief Petty officer Category:Military ranks